Leo saves the day
by EverythingMath
Summary: Leo is the hero, for once. See his story as told by the Seven, Nico, and Thalia!


Hey, EverythingMath here. Reader101 and I wrote this together, so if it seems slightly different than my other writing, it is because we wrote it together. (Here, R101, it's posted!)

~~~Disclaimer: Neither of us own Percy Jackson. ~~~

Leo's Awesomeness

"Dear Fan Fiction,

I am Leo the Awesome! You all know who I am, *wink* 'course all of the ladies do. Well, here is the story of how I totally saved everyone's butts when Percy (this is totally Percyish) got everyone in a massive jam because he forgot to calculate an airplane's weight. Hahaha!" ~Leo

"That's Percy for you. Anyway, Leo couldn't have done this without me. He would have crashed and burned like the plane Percy was driving, without my help." ~Annabeth

"I totally had the plane under control!" ~Percy

"And whose fault is it that you miscalculated the weight of the plane?" ~Annabeth

"Anyways, we were flying MY plane (later Percy will die for destroying it) and we crash-landed in the middle of a Cyclops lair. The Cyclops grabbed Piper, Annabeth, and Jason. That's when Percy started freaking out." ~Leo

"I was totally calm!" ~Percy

"No, you were not!" ~ Hazel

"Thalia was knocked out. So Nico started to get her to safety. But now I know you are going to be all fangirly and 'Thalia/Nico pairing!', but it ISN'T!" ~ Piper.

"I agree with doll girl here." ~Thalia

"Hey!" ~Piper

"If any of you girls say one thing, I will murder you in your sleep!" ~ Thalia

"Ok, back to your awesome narrator. I immediately made an awesome machine and kicked some Cyclops butt. Then we all got out of there and everyone bowed down at my awesomeness!" ~ Leo

"THAT IS NOT HOW IT WENT!"~ Piper

"Stop twisting the story, Leo." ~ Jason

"I WOULD NEVER BOW DOWN TO THAT ANNOYING IDIOT!" ~Thalia

"If you want the real story, listen to Annabeth. She was awake the whole time and will not twist the story... LEO." ~ Hazel

"Yes, anyway. Leo was being cowardly. Seaweed Brain was running around like an idiot. Frank turned into a rabbit. And Nico was with Thalia. And, of course, the Cyclops were carrying me, Piper, and Jason to their lair." ~ Annabeth

"I notice you omit how you were trembling and pretty much frozen with fear." ~ Nico

(Sticking out her tongue) "There were spiders in the bush we crashed on!" ~ Annabeth

"It's ok, you paid it back later." ~ Percy

"Well anyways, you ran into a wall and passed out, and Nico had his hands full with Thalia and her sleep mumbling, and we were trapped in the sheep and squirrel bone cage." ~ Annabeth.

"Really? I thought they were chicken bones." ~ Jason

"I don't mumble in my sleep!" ~ Thalia

"Yeah right, we were all there." ~ Piper

"HEY! Back to the story! 'Cause then I totally..." ~ Leo

"You were cowering behind a rock, and then I yelled at you." ~ Hazel

"I wasn't cowering; I was planning how to build that robot." ~ Leo

"I will admit, the robot was actually pretty cool" ~ Jason

"I know, right?" ~ Leo

"Back to the story, dweebs." ~ Piper

"'Kay. Leo was like, 'Robot go!' and then it ran into the wall. So funny! Epic fail." ~ Frank

"Hey! Not nice, Bunny Boy!" ~ Leo

"Pipe down, Valdez!" ~ Piper

"Then Annabeth started shouting advice to Leo, like 'Put the valve here' and 'shut the power there,' the monsters were sleeping through it like babies." ~ Hazel.

"And then the Cyclopes woke up. That was bad. They were about to eat us, but then I used my charmspeak and told them that they were not hungry." ~ Piper

"By that time, me and Thalia both came to and were ready for action." ~ Percy

"Yes, you were totally ready. Both of you were stumbling around and about to fall over!"~Piper

"But then I heroically ran in to save them."~ Nico

"You were keeping us occupied so that the piper could have some glory!"~ Percy

"Look. Let's just end the story. The readers are getting bored!" ~Hazel

"Yes, that is a GREAT idea! Anyway, Leo finally fixed the robot (with my help, of course) and he directed it to fight the Cyclopes. Piper was talking to the Cyclopes to confuse them and Jason was stabbing them, so they were pretty much overwhelmed. And then the Cyclopes were killed. The end." ~ Annabeth

"YOU FORGOT TO THANK ME!" ~ Leo

"There's nothing to thank you for." ~ Thalia

"Why are you so crabby?" ~Frank

"CAN THIS STORY GO ON ANY LONGER! BYE, ALL!" ~ Percy

"BYE!" ~ Everyone

Author's Note:

Written by: EverythingMath and Reader101

In case you were wondering, Reader101 is just a pen name and does not relate to any site, account, or the like.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
